Fifty Shades of NOTPs
by Nuuhtella
Summary: Within this collection are 50 Harry Potter NOTPs. I use the term NOTP very loosely to describe ships I personally do not ship or have not shipped in the past but may do after writing them. If your ship is in this collection I would like you to know that I have treated them with respect and honestly hope that I have done the characters justice within their stories. Please enjoy.
1. Shade One: Alecto&Fenrir

Title - Never Again  
Summary - A secret affair. Can the two overcome the bigotry they will face?  
Characters - Alecto Carrow, Fenrir Greyback, Rodolphus Lestrange, & Narcissa Malfoy.  
Ships - Alecto/Fenrir & Rodolphus/Narcissa

Challenges

If You Dare Challenge (HPFC) - 9. Blankly

HPFC Royalty Competition - 1,500w+ & Prompt 10. Rodolphus/Narcissa

The Gigantic Harry Potter Collectables Challenge (HPFC) - (1) Lacewing Flies: Rodolphus/Narcissa (pairing); (2) China Teacup and Saucer: Human/Part-Human Romance - Werewolf (scenario); (3) English Breakfast Tea: Secret Relationship (scenario)

Fifty Shades Of NOTPs Challenge (HPFC) - Shade 1: Alecto/Fenrir - _I had never heard of this ship before and my initial reaction to it was indifferent. I do not really dwell on ships that are not for me. However, the longer I thought about it the more I thought it was rather a good idea. I still am not sure whether or not I do like this ship but I did enjoy writing it and do think that it is rather sweet._

Harry Potter Secret Santa! (HPFC) - For **Coding Gengar** , sorry that it is late and Merry Christmas!

 **Word Count:** 1,581

* * *

Never Again

* * *

Mistletoe hung discreetly above the two lovers heads. They were in the great house's library, they had snuck away in order to obtain just a few moments of privacy. She wore a high-necked dress of the deepest purple velvet. It clung to her form in the most flattering way and shimmered under the dim lights. He wore a set of grey dress robes which, unlike his usual attire, were neither patched nor frayed with a ruffled white shirt and a small, golden pocket watch adorning it. She was a full head taller than him and gazed into his eyes with what looked like a seductive expression. He looked at her with open adoration; his body had instinctively leant towards her alluring form. Her face was not a beautiful one, her eyes were too small and her mouth too large with hair that was a dull copper colour. However, there was no denying from the expression on the man's face that, to him, she was the most beautiful woman in the world. His looks were vastly different. Clearly he had once been handsome but his skin now was so marred it looked as though his cheeks had been part-boiled. Scars adorned every visible part of his skin, including his neck which was partially covered by the long pony-tail of sandy blond hair which rand down his back. The man reached up and gently stroked the woman's cheek who then placed hers over the top of his.

"Mmmm not yet, my love," she purred. Or what sounded like an attempt at sultry with what could only be construed as a raspy voice.

"When?"

"Soon, Fenrir. Very soon."

"And we can finally be together?" he asked desperately.

"Of course, my love."

"Oh Alecto, I do love you so."

"I know."

Fenrir looked up, causing Alecto to follow his gaze. "Look," he murmured. "Mistletoe."

"Well then," said Alecto, smiling. "I suppose tradition deserves a kiss."

It was then that Alecto bent her head and kissed Fenrir with such vigour that, for a moment, he almost lost his balance. Quickly recovering himself Fenrir pulled Alecto's body closer to his own and returned the kiss so passionately that several of the moving portraits of the room blushed and a few made small exclamations of surprise. There was a loud bang as the door was flung open with force and Alecto jumped backwards away from Fenrir. The two of them looked over to see a giggling Narcissa Malfoy pulling her brother-in-law, Rodolphus Lestrange, into the room. He had one hand place upon her slim waist which he quickly retracted as soon as he caught sight of Fenrir and Alecto.

"My, my," said Rodolphus. "What have we got here?"

"None of your business," Fenrir snarled.

"Actually I think you'll find that it is," Narcissa said coolly. "What on earth do you _think_ you are doing sneaking around my home like you own it?"

"Really, Narcissa? You wish to use the word sneaking and lecture us when the two of you are clearly doing some uh- _sneaking_ of your own."

Narcissa paled whereas Rodolphus let out a loud bark-like laugh. "'Us' is it?" said Rodolphus. "Alecto you are being rather uncharacteristically quiet. Are you a part of this 'us' Fenrir speaks so passionately about?"

"What are you insinuating?" Fenrir yelled.

"Why, that she is ashamed of you, of course. I mean who wouldn't be… _mutt_."

Fenrir began to shake with anger. "We don't have to take this. Come on, Alecto. We'll find somewhere else to go."

He held out his hand to her but she did not take it in her own. It was then, for the first time during the entire interaction, that he actually looked at her. A strange expression had settled upon her face. Fenrir looked imploringly at her but Alecto merely stared blankly back at him, as though they had not been kissing a few moments before. Dejectedly he lowered his arm. Rodolphus laughed his barky laugh once again.

"No, don't worry. _We'll_ find somewhere else to go. This room has too much of a _wet dog_ smell now."

Rodolphus attempted to pull Narcissa through the door but she resisted. "But what if they tell somebody?"

"They won't," Rodolphus sneered. "Trust me."

With that Narcissa allowed herself to be pulled from the room and they heard another small giggle before the door closed behind them. Fenrir turned to Alecto who still had the blank expression plastered over her face. In contrast Fenrir looked distraught. He took a step towards her but stopped himself before taking another. Finally Alecto met his gaze, unfazed.

"Why?" asked Fenrir, his voice cracking.

"Why what?" asked Alecto condescendingly.

"How could you just stand there? In complete silence. How could you not defend me, defend us!"

"You really expected me to defend a half-breed?"

Pain flashed across Fenrir's face. "What?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I mean honestly. You didn't think that this was anything more than a bit of fun for me?"

"I thought that you loved me…."

"Loved you?" Alecto cackled. "Don't be so ridiculous! As if I could ever be seen with - let alone _love_ \- a _mutt_ like you."

Alecto unexpectedly pressed her lips to Fenrir's. As she pulled away Fenrir thought he saw a glimpse of something like regret in her eyes. Then she threw back her head and laughed before running her hand over his chest as she strode towards the door.

"Don't play the fool, Fenrir. It doesn't suit you."

The door snapped shut behind her and Fenrir found himself alone once again. He realised that a wetness had accumulated beneath his eyes. This seemed to make him angry as both of his hands balled into fists and began to shake. A portrait of an extremely large male aristocrat began to laugh rather heartily at Fenrir. He had turned red in the face and was coughing due to the intensity of his mirth. Fenrir struck the painting with one fist, breathing heavily as he pulled away. Droplets of blood and shards of glass fell to the floor. Not bothering to say goodbye to his hosts Fenrir grabbed his cloak and fled the large manor house without a second glance. Never again would he trust a human. _Never_ again.

"Wait!" a voice behind him called.

Alecto had come after him. Fenrir allowed himself to wait as she caught up, wearing her travelling cloak to protect against the warmth. She looked at him imploringly.

"What?" he snarled.

"I just wanted to say that I- I am sorry," Alecto replied.

"Too late."

He began to walk away.

"No please!" Alecto grabbed onto his arm. "I didn't have a choice! I- I had to make it look like I had rejected you. People would have talked."

"While there was nobody in the room? Nobody except you and I?"

"They would have found a way to listen, I know they would. You of all people know how Rodolphus is! I couldn't risk my family finding out about us, Fenrir. You've got to understand"

"'Us'? What do you mean 'us'?"

Alecto looked taken aback. "I mean you and I together, of course."

A smile appeared on Fenrir's face as he reached up to stroke Alecto's cheek.

"Oh, my dear," he began. "There is no us. In fact we shall never be an 'us' again. You humans think you can play with emotions and still get your way? Well… I shall no longer be your play thing. Goodbye, Alecto."

"Wh- what?" All colour had left her cheeks.

"You look so shocked and I can't think why," Fenrir sneered. "Did you assume that I would allow you to treat me thus and _still_ wish to be your lapdog? Do you think that I have no pride because of what I am? The truth is, Alecto, that I loved you. But under no circumstance would I usually let a human treat me in such a manner and live. Be thankful that I haven't torn your throat out. You disgust me."

This time it was Alecto whose expression turned to pain. Tears welled up in her eyes and she furiously wiped them away. Fenrir turned and began to walk back down the garden path, heading towards the huge black iron-wrought gates. As he reached the end of the path Alecto collided with him, knocking him to the ground. They were in full view of the manor and if anybody were to look outside then they would see the two of them intertwined upon the floor.

"Listen to me, Fenrir Greyback," Alecto spat. "The truth is that you _are_ beneath me. Yes, you are. Yet despite that I do love you. We have both said unforgivable things to one another tonight. If this is to be the end of us then we _will_ make it memorable."

He struggled to sit up as she was still straddling him. "What did you have in mind?"

Alecto smiled wickedly and stood up, holding out her hand to Fenrir who took it immediately. They walked down the small lane away from the huge manor house hand in hand. When they reached the end of a deserted alleyway Fenrir took Alecto in his arms. She placed her hands either side of his face and the two began to kiss earnestly. Fenrir began to squeeze her derriere with both hands as Alecto exclaimed with pleasure. The two turned on the spot, disappearing into nothingness, needing to be alone.


	2. Shade Two: Severus&Marlene&Lily

Title - Family  
Summary - Three lovers give gifts before they leave Hogwarts for the holidays.  
Characters - Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon, & Lily Evans  
Ships - Severus/Marlene/Lily

Challenges

Hannukahntest Competition (HPFC) - Prompt 1. Lakte: A potato pancake cooked in oil and dipped in sweet apple sauce - Write about the greasy potion master, Severus Snape, having something sweet done for him.

If You Dare Challenge (HPFC) - 8. Never Bite the Hand that Feeds You

Minor Character Boot Camp Challenge (HPFC) - Marlene McKinnon & 50\. Bruise

Ten Different Pairings Challenge (HPFC) - Severus/Marlene/Lily

Fifty Shades of NOTPs Challenge (HPFC) - Shade Two: Severus/Marlene/Lily - _Three-way, or polyamorous, ships are not my personal cup of tea. I think it's because I'm not polygamous myself and so I cannot get into the correct mindset to write them. However I do support the polygamous community wholeheartedly and hope that I have written a realistic polyamorous relationship. Also I am a die hard Lily/James & Sirius/Marlene shipper which is probably where my aversion to this ship comes in. Overall it was a fun fic to write and I actually found the three of them to make a good couple - or whatever the equivalent to a three-way couple is. I think now, after writing this, I do actually really like this ship. I don't think I could bring myself to ship them in canon but in AU it might be fun._

 **Word Count:** 1,998

* * *

Family

* * *

Home. A word most people delighted in but which he, Severus Snape, dreaded the thought of. Home to most people was nice and warm and loving. To him it was cold and uninviting. His parents constantly fought which is an environment children did not often thrive in. Fortunately for the past four years Severus had been attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; a boarding school for the magical teenagers of the United Kingdom. He had just entered his seventh year – the _most_ important year of his life. School was the only place he felt truly at home, as odd as it was for a teenage boy to admit. Unfortunately for him the Christmas Holidays were just around the corner and after three glorious home-free months he would once again be spending the holidays in the house he despised.

It was the day before the train to London was due to depart and Severus was in the most secluded area of the castle. He was not alone, accompanied by his two lovers – Lily Potter and Marlene McKinnon. Lily was a beautiful red-head with bright green eyes and Marlene was nothing less than a blonde bombshell. With Severus' greasy black hair and large, pointed nose it was often remarked how astonishing their relationship was. The three were lying naked under some sheets and blankets in an empty room deep in the dungeons. Severus had conjured a fire to keep them warm as the three spent their last evening together before they were separated for three weeks. Lily and Marlene had brought food from the kitchens and the three had enjoyed a feast as they had enjoyed one another. Now they were laying back, Severus in-between the two with one arm around each. Lily had laid her head upon his chest while Marlene favoured the crook of his elbow.

"I don't want to spend Christmas without the two of you," Lily murmured.

"Neither do I, my loves," said Severus.

"Me too – though once again I don't celebrate Christmas I-" Marlene began.

"We know. You celebrate Hanukkah," said Lily with a grin.

Marlene nudged Lily as Severus laughed. "Shut up!"

"Make me."

"Alright."

Marlene pounced on top of Lily so that she was straddling her. Lily began to giggle and pulled Marlene towards her. Their lips met and the two began to passionately kiss, their hands exploring each other's bodies most intimate places.

"Hey!" Severus exclaimed. "No fair if I don't get to join in."

The two grinned at him. "Alright," said Lily. "Come here."

"Actually," said Marlene. "Before we get back to the good stuff let's do presents or we'll forget."

"Fine with me."

"Ugh, okay," said Severus. "But let's make it quick. I want a proper goodbye before I head back to hell."

Both girls smiled understandingly at him. They knew the unpleasantness of his household and often wished that there was something they could do.

"Alright, let's do you two first," said Lily.

She handed each of them a brightly wrapped present. His was red and green while Marlene's was blue and purple. Severus shook his before slowly peeling the paper away. Marlene had already ripped hers open to find a small red velvet box with a beautiful onyx ring nestled within the satin interior.

"Wow... it's- it's beautiful. Thank you, gorgeouses," said Marlene.

"You're welcome, baby," said Lily brightly. "Sev! Hurry up! We're not going to save the paper."

Severus grinned as Marlene laughed at the joke, admiring the beautiful ring now on her finger. He pulled off the rest of the paper and placed it to the side. In his hands was now a small, dark, wooden box with his initials printed in golden letters at the bottom right-hand corner. He looked at Lily who was sitting expectantly beside him, her face glowing with excitement. With one hand he lifted the lid and his jaw immediately dropped.

"Do you like it? Do you?" asked Lily.

Slowly he pulled the beautiful object from the box. Severus heard Marlene giggle as she caught sight of his face. It was the most beautiful silver pocket watch he had ever seen. Over the summer his father had smashed the one he had received the year before on his seventeenth birthday. At the time Severus had been devastated and still was over the loss of such a precious gift. Tears filled his eyes.

"Read the back!"

He turned it over on the back to see the most sweet engraving: _Sev, always remember that you are the love of our lives x._ Unable to hold the tears back any longer they began to pour down his face. Lily and Marlene laughed and made aweing noises, pulling him into their arms. It was nice to feel their comfort and he loved them all the more for it.

"Thank you both so much. It's amazing. Truly, truly amazing."

"Aw, you're welcome sweetie," said Lily as Marlene nodded.

They both hugged him tightly for a few moments. It was then that Marlene pulled away and covered herself with one of the blankets. She ran out of the room as Lily looked expectantly after her. Severus smiled knowingly but before Lily had the chance to ask Marlene was back carrying a sizable present with a gigantic golden bow perched on the top.

"Okay now it's your turn," said Marlene. "I like to give this in the spirit of Hanukkah and Sev will give it in the spirit of Christmas."

She grinned at the two of them and pulled the huge present towards her. In what seemed like half a second she had torn the ribbon off and had begun to rip the paper away. Severus and Marlene laughed at her urgency. Underneath the paper was an unremarkable cardboard box. Lily looked expectantly at the two of them but neither gave anything away. Then a small yowling reached their ears. Lily's head snapped up and the biggest smile was on her face. She pulled open the lid and a squeal of joy passed through her lips. In the next instant she had pulled the small tabby kitten into her arms and tears were streaming down her face.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she choked.

"What are you going to call her?" asked Marlene.

"I don't know! I don't know!"

"That's alright," said Severus as Marlene laughed. "We can decide later. For now she can just be tabby."

"My little tabby. My little, beautiful tabby."

She clutched the little kitten close to her chest as the other two smiled at her.

"Now that the main presents are done I actually have a small gift for each of you. To get you into the spirit of Hanukkah," said Marlene.

Severus laughed. "Oh, Mar. This is so totally you."

"Thank you."

She handed each of them a medium, rather light box. Severus tore off the golden paper and opened the cardboard box beneath. Inside was a delicate, golden candle holder with eight white candles and one red. He looked up and saw Lily holding the exact same thing.

"It's a Menorah!"

"It's beautiful," said Lily.

"Yeah, thanks Mar," said Severus.

"On December twenty-fourth you light one candle and then each day you light another, until January first which is the last night of Hanukkah," Marlene explained.

"But there are nine candles?"

"You use the red one - the middle candle - to light the others."

"This is so cool, Mar!" said Lily as she stroked tabby.

"Yeah it really is. Though I'll have to hide it from my dad," said Severus sadly.

"Remember to put it in your window though when you light it," said Marlene.

"Will do."

"Well," Lily began as she put a sleeping tabby back in the box, wrapped in a soft blanket. "Now the gifts are out of the way I suggest we get back to saying a proper goodbye."

"You read my mind, Lils," said Marlene.

Severus grinned as the two girls giggled and the three of them fell into a beautiful ecstasy.

~P~

New Year's Day had finally arrived and Severus was glad that he only had six days left until he would be boarding the Hogwarts Express once again. Shouting from below made him sigh but it seemed to stop as quickly as it started. Severus had heard nothing but shouting during his stay at home and his father seemed to be drunker than usual. Half an hour later his mother called up the stairs to him that it was time for dinner. Reluctantly Severus got up and slowly made his way to the dining room, every step feeling like a chore. When he entered the room he saw his mother and father facing each other at opposite ends of the table. His father was on what was probably his sixth beer and his mother had a large glass of red-wine in her hand. Severus sat down in silence.

"About time," his mother snapped.

His father burped. "Start the grace, Severus. Don't want to be waiting for you all night."

Severus gritted his teeth but did as his father instructed, not wanting to cause a fight. When he had finished the family began to eat instantaneously. His parents began to converse about something but Severus chose to tune them out. It was when the fist came down on the table that Severus came out of his isolated thoughts. He looked up to see his father's angry gaze.

"I'm sorry, are we disturbing you?" Tobias asked.

"No," said Severus.

"Don't take that tone with your father!" said Eileen.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"That's just not good enough," Tobias growled. "Never bite the hand that feeds you. That's what I've always taught you."

Severus rolled his eyes and went back to his dinner. He felt a sharp slap across his cheek and looked up in shock to see the furious face of his mother in front of him.

"Never do that again. Do you hear me?"

"Eileen…" his father began.

"What?"

"He was in the wrong but you've taken this too far now," said Tobias.

"Me! Me! What about him?"

"Severus, go upstairs."

Not waiting to be told twice Severus hurried back up to his bedroom, closing the door behind himself. He placed on hand on his cheek. Although he doubted that it would bruise on the outside he was sure that the bruise it caused to his heart would never heal. Neither of his parents had ever struck him before. Shouted, yes, but hit? Most definitely not. Tears spilled over and Severus began to cry earnestly, feeling exceptionally alone. The shouting from downstairs just got louder and so he strode over to his bed and place the pillow on top of his face, wanting to block it out. It was then that he heard a small tapping on the window. Quickly he got up and let the floating barn-owl in. Tied to its leg were a small parcel and a letter. He ripped open the envelope and began to read:

 _Severus,  
We know that spending any prolonged period of time with your parents is hard for you. Despite not being able to help loving them family is not always a wonderful thing. As it is the last day of Hanukkah Lils and I decided to send you a little something to let you know that we are thinking of you.  
Have a merry Hanukkah and a joyous New Year!  
All our love,  
M & L x_

He picked up the small parcel and ripped it open. Out fell a small, silver picture frame and in it was a picture they had taken during their last Hogsmeade visit. It was a happy day. The three of them sat in the Three Broomsticks drinking their Butterbeers, laughing and joking. A stray tear ran down his cheek but this time it was from happiness. The truth was that he had a family. They may not be blood but they were the only two he would ever need.


	3. Shade Three: Scorpius&Lily

Title - Perfect  
Summary - Lily is creating the perfect gift for a special someone when she discovers a secret that brings her entire world crashing down.  
Characters - Lily Luna Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Severus Potter, Arwen McLaggen (OC)  
Ships - Lily/Scorpius

Challenges

Fifty Shades of NOTPs Challenge (HPFC) - Shade Three: Scorpius/Lily - _I don't dislike this ship but I do not personally enjoy it. I just do not see the two of them together. That may be because I ship Scorose so much though as I am pretty hung up on them. Overall this was enjoyable to write but I definitely still do not ship them._

* * *

Written for the QLFC Season 5 - Round 1

Tutshill Tornados - Chaser 2

Prompt: Write Chaser 3's NOTP [Scorpius/Lily]

Optional Prompts:  
[4] Find it here (image)  
[8] "If I'd wanted you to then I would have asked." (dialogue)  
[9] Dollhouse - Melaine Martinez (song)

 **Word Count:** 2,257

* * *

Perfect

* * *

The last of the evening light streamed through the open window, softly bouncing across the photographs laid out neatly on top of the floral bedspread. Lily Potter sat crossed legged in front of the arrangement, a large scrapbook laid out beside her and a glue stick held aloft in her right hand. The aroma of fresh linen, her favourite scent, originated from the burning candle sitting atop of her wooden dressing table, filling the room. Her flaming red hair had been clumsily piled on top of her head. It was the style worn whenever she was crafting or during tasks in need of greater concentration. In fact Lily was convinced that this particular hairstyle was the only reason she had managed to scrape a pass in her recent transfiguration mock exam. Well that and the help of her gorgeous boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy, of course.

Lily shook her head, forcing herself back into reality. Daydreaming, of which she was particularly prone to, was a delay she could not afford if she wished to finish her task in time. With her free hand Lily began to pick out a few of the pictures and arranged them on top of the open pages. She scrutinized the layout, her mossy-green eyes narrowed with great attentiveness and her tongue unconsciously sticking out. Something still wasn't right. After trying a few different combinations Lily was just about to give up in defeat when she heard a small knock on the door. Turning her head she saw her brother, Albus, standing in the open doorway with a lazy grin etched upon his face.

"Alright, Lilypops?" said Albus.

"What's up, Ally bally?" Lily replied, a sly smile forming on her lips.

Albus gave a short laugh. "Okay, okay. My bad," he said, holding his hands up in defeat. "Sorry, forgot you hated that nickname."

"No you didn't."

"You're right, I didn't. Just hoped you'd changed your mind I suppose." Lily raised one eyebrow, knowing perfectly well he wasn't referring to the name Lilypops. "Have you?"

He sauntered towards the bed and looked thoughtfully down at the arrangement of photographs below. They were all of the same two people, laughing together and dancing and even kissing in a few. All of them, every single one, were of Lily and her tall, blond, gorgeous boyfriend - Scorpius Malfoy. Albus reached down and picked one of the photographs up at random. A sour expression came across his face as he regarded it.

"Judging by this, I see you haven't."

With a flick of his wrist Albus discarded the photograph back onto the bed. As it had landed face down Lily picked it up and turned it back over. The picture in question had been taken merely a few weeks prior during the last days of the summer term. Lily remembered the day vividly…

~P~

"Hey, stop that!" said Arwen McLaggen, a wicked prankster and Lily's best friend.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Lily extremely innocently. She rapidly snapped another photograph.

Arwen attempted to snatch the camera from her hands. "Don't test me, Potter."

"You're such a bore sometimes," she replied as she dodged the continued attack.

"Ha! You can talk!"

Lily stuck her tongue out at her friend and the two quickly collapsed in a fit of giggles. They finally sobered up as they lay on the ground next to one another, the edge of the great black lake within reach of their fingertips.

"I'm going to miss you over the summer, Lils."

"You're coming to visit me in two weeks!"

Arwen sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"Is it…" Lily began tentatively. "Is it your family ag-"

"As if!" said Arwen abruptly cutting her off mid-sentence. "Come on, give me that camera. It's your turn!"

It was with a feeling worry that Lily let her friend lean over her to grab the camera as she attempted to avoid the conversation. Ever since the first time they had met at the sorting Lily had sensed there was something troubled in her friend's life. Arwen had told her all about it once two years ago, but had refused to speak of it ever since. Lily wanted nothing more than to be there for her friend but knew that there would be no use in pushing the matter. A voice came from behind them and the two girls turned to see who had joined their small party.

"Hello ladies."

"Scorpius!" Lily exclaimed before jumping up and throwing herself into his arms.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered before softly planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Hey."

Lily tilted her face up to meet his and they shared a sweet lingering kiss.

"Hey, Al," Arwen said cheerfully.

"Hi."

The two of them pulled apart, Lily's face felt hot and she imagined that her face must have turned tomato red.

"Hi, Al," she murmured embarrassedly.

He said nothing but stared stonily at Scorpius who had a huge grin on his face.

"Mind if I steal her from you for a minute, Arwen?"

"No, of course not! I'll just sit here with Al. We'll keep each other company."

Arwen was gazing at Albus with such an obviously infatuated expression Lily wondered how nobody else noticed it. It was like this every time her brother was around. For some reason Arwen thought she was in love with him despite Al never having given her the time of day. He was kind to her, of course, but only as kind as you would be to your sister's friend. Today though he was acting rather out of character and merely gave a non-committal grunt before sliding down on the grass beside her. Absentmindedly Lily wondered what could be wrong but she was far more interested in what Scorpius had come to speak with her about. It was with little resistance that she allowed Scorpius to lead her away from Arwen and Albus over towards the edge of the forest. They were still in sight of the others but still far enough away not to be overheard.

"How are you?" said Scorpius, softly brushing a lose strand of hair away from her face.

"I'm good, you?"

"Better now I've seen you." Scorpius grinned as she blushed and turned away. "I missed you today."

Lily looked up from below her lashes. "I missed you too."

He took her face in his hands and began to kiss her earnestly. Lily felt herself melt into the moment, letting herself be carried away by the wondrous sensation flaring up inside her. Too soon he pulled away, letting his cool, grey eyes pierce her own.

"So," Lily began.

"So what?" said Scorpius.

"You needed to speak with me?"

"Oh yeah… About visiting each other over the summer…"

Lily suddenly felt as though she had been doused in icy cold water.

"What about it?" she whispered.

"No! No! Don't worry, I still want to! It's just I think maybe it'd be best if you visited me first and met my parents before I met yours."

"That's all?"

"Well… yeah."

"Don't scare me like that, Scorpius!"

"Sorry."

A sheepish grin spread over his face and Lily couldn't help but smile back at him. Lily intertwined her fingers with his.

"So you're worried about meeting my parents?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I've met them before, Lily."

"Yes, but you've only ever met them as Albus' friend. You haven't met them as my boyfriend."

He shifted uncomfortably on the spot, not quite meeting her eyes.

"What if they don't like me… with you?"

"They already know we're together and they're fine with it, Scorp."

"But… they haven't seen us together. What if the history between our two families is too much for them to accept us?"

Realisation suddenly dawned on her. She dropped Scorpius' hands.

"This isn't about my family, is it?" When he didn't answer she folded her hands over her chest and continued. "It's your family. Your family don't like me. Or they don't like the thought of us together at least."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it? Please explain," she spat.

"Look," said Scorpius. "Calm down. I promise it isn't you."

"Ha!"

"Seriously, it isn't! Just look at me." Lily reluctantly allowed her gaze to fall back to him. "Given the history of our two families my parents are just…. worried." Lily narrowed her eyes. "They think that your parents and your family might reject me and they just don't want me to get hurt by it."

"I don't want you to get hurt either," said Lily, softening at his words.

"I know. I do, I know. And I am sure that when my parents meet you they'll realise how amazing you are. I promise."

"So… you really do want me to meet your parents and you really do think that they will like me once we meet? You just want it to be sooner so it can happen faster?"

"Yes. _Exactly_ that."

Abruptly Scorpius bent down.

"What are you doing?" asked Lily with a laugh.

Scorpius swiftly plucked a daisy from the ground and stood back up again. He softly pushed the daisy into her hair above her left ear.

"Beautiful."

Their moment was interrupted by the clicking sound of the camera. Lily looked over at Arwen expecting her to be the culprit but instead saw it was her brother wielding the camera. She looked back at Scorpius who looked amused rather than perturbed. He put his arm around her waist and led her back towards the other two. Albus jumped up at once.

"Ready to go?" said Albus.

For some reason there was suddenly some tension Lily didn't quite understand tainting the atmosphere. Clearly Scorpius could sense it too as his grip on her waist tightened slightly.

"Sure," he finally replied.

Scorpius gave Lily one last lingering kiss before turning and following Albus who had already reached the bushes they had come through. Lily sat down after watching them disappear from sight, not listening to a thing Arwen was saying.

"…. And then he smiled at me again!"

"That's great," Lily murmured.

"I know right! Anyway, let's see how the pictures turned out."

"Huh?"

"The pictures Al took!" Arwen scanned the Polaroid's she had laid out neatly on top of the grass. "Here it is! I knew he took one of you two."

Arwen handed Lily the photograph and she took it feeling rather apprehensive although she wasn't entirely sure why. Albus had managed to perfectly capture the moment Scorpius had put the flower in her hair, the action repeated forever in miniature form.

~P~

Lily looked up to meet her brother's gaze. There was, she could admit, some semblance of worry in his brilliant, green eyes. However, mostly all she could see was bitterness. Bitterness and jealousy. She didn't understand it at all.

"What do you want me to say?" Lily asked with a shrug.

"I want you to say you'll stop seeing him," said Albus.

"For Merlin's sake, Albus!" Lily shouted, standing up to face him. "Why do you even care?"

"Because… Because-"

"EXACTLY! You don't even have an answer for that."

"I DO! I JUST DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU FURTHER! I'M TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!" Albus yelled back.

"Protect ME? If I'd wanted you to then I would have _asked_. Either tell me what you're 'protecting' me from or get out. I don't need this."

"You're dating a _slut_ ," Albus spat.

Lily was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"You heard. There you are, oblivious in your _happy_ relationship. Not realising that he's been playing out the entire time. Open your eyes. Take a look."

"No, you're wrong!"

"Wrong?" Albus crowed. "I'm not wrong!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm the one he's been seeing on the side you complete idiot."

A lump caught in her throat. For a moment she was unable to speak.

"Wh-what?"

"Yeah. You're with a slut. A slut we've both been dating. Except I knew about you." A mirthless laugh escaped his lips. Lily sank to the floor, unable to take in what he'd just said. "Look I'm sorry you had to find out this way. Scorpius only pursued you so his parents wouldn't find out about us. I told him not to – I did!"

A tear rolled down Lily's cheek. She felt nothing but anguish. Deep, dark, unyielding anguish. There was a horrible heaviness weighing on her heart. Albus sat down beside her, crushing his knees to his chest.

"What a joke we are. Everyone thinks that we're perfect. The _perfect_ family. Just don't let them peek through the curtains or everyone will finally find out… it's just not true." He paused for a moment. "I mean right here, for example. I've been sleeping with my sister's boyfriend. My sister has been dating my boyfriend. How messed up can you get?"

"Stop it, just stop it!" Lily yelled, finally finding her voice. "Get out."

"Lil…. "

Albus went to grab her hand but Lily jerked it away.

"Get away from me."

Without saying another word Albus stood up and went to leave the room. He half-turned back towards her when he reached the doorway.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

The door closed behind him with a loud snap and Lily found herself alone. The tears began to roll down her cheeks thick and fast. _It couldn't be true, it just couldn't be!_ And yet she felt the truth of her brother's words more clearly than anything in her entire life.

 _Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls… we'll be a perfect family._


End file.
